Hidden Twin
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The Potter's are alive, Henry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, and Voldermort is dead. On the day that they get their awards for defeating Voldermort the Potter's relive Henry's hidden twin, Harry Potter who has a few surprise of his own. Yaoi and a one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Hey, a friend of mine got challenged but found that she couldn't do Severus/Harry pairings as to her it was more Dad/Son sort of thing so I'm having a go for her! I think that the challenge was asked of her by brat179 but I'm not sure so either way…enjoy!**

**The Hidden Twin**

**Oh and I no longer have Beta's! They are too busy with real life so there! You may find one or two odd chapters that have been beta'ed but from this point on I'm thinking of spell checker in Word as a Higher Being. I'm trying my best but like before when I said I have literacy difficulties so it'll be hard to get all of the spelling/grammar/and such mistakes out of my chapters but it can't be helped!**

"And we must not forget to thank the Man Who Lived!" Albus Dumbledore said as he pointed to the main doors of Hogwarts.

It was a hot and sunny afternoon, Voldermort had been defeated a couple of days ago and now that everyone had healed so now was the time to give out the medals...only some things never would go to plan.

"The Potters," a Ministry worker said as he read for a scroll, he showed no effect that his black robes was having an effect on him with the heat of the sun, "Presenting the Potters."

Everyone held their breath and waited for the Potter's to come through the main doors of Hogwarts, they waited, and waited...and waited.

Minster Fudge gave a pointed look at the Ministry worker which was followed by a cough. Just as the Ministry worker was about to call out again the doors of Hogwarts opened with a bang.

"Sorry where late," Lily Potter said as she stood with her back against one of the large doors, "We had to pick up our little elf."

"Don't you mean your big man?" Albus asked with a frown, "I thought that your nickname for Henry was your big man."

"We weren't talking about Henry," James Potter said as he came into view and stood against the opposite door like his wife, "We were picking up Harry, Henry's twin brother, from the special magic boarding school we send him too."

"James, you only have one son," Filius Flitwick said with a frown, "I know that the shock of Henry killing You-Know-Who but still..."

A sudden tapping sound came to everyone's ears causing everyone to try and see where the sound was coming from, as the tapping sound came closer and closer they realised that it was coming from the same direction that Lily and James had come from.

The sight that came to them made them all gasp in shock and surprise.

"Sorry about being a little bit slow," a quiet voice came that seemed to make everyone within hearing range shiver as if they had been washed over by a cold wave, "I'm still learning my way around you see and with the moving staircases…"

The owner of the voice seemed to be the mirror image of Henry yet the owner looked like the complete opposite of Henry in other ways. With his long straight black hair that reached his waist while Henry's black hair was short and mess like his father's own hair. The other boy's eyes were covered by a pair of muggle sun glasses making it impossible for anyone to be able to tell if he, like Henry, had Lily's eyes like Henry. The boy had a thin but health build that spoke of speed, grace and beauty while Henry's seemed to scream a powerhouse with strength, protection and loyalty but for some reason each boy seemed to be oozing power.

"We'd like to introduce you to Henry's younger twin brother, Harry," James said as everyone watched Henry place a protective hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Lily, James, I know you was said that Lily could not have any more children after Henry and Harry died on that Halloween night but-" Albus began with a frown, not understanding.

"I know you all think that Harry died on that Halloween night but he didn't," Lily said as they slowly moved towards the watching and waiting people, "Harry became blind so we decided that we'd send him to a magical boarding school where he can learn to cope with being blind while at the same time learn how to live like a normal wizard."

"We were not going to give Harry up just because Henry was named the Boy-Who-Lived," James said as they made their way to stand in the centre of the walkway to the raised platform, "So instead we put Harry into hiding, a dear friend helped us out and well…"

Henry finished his father's sentence with a knowing smirk, "Remember my letter's to 'Dear Hidden Twin'? You thought I was writing to my 'dead' twin when things to rough?"

Everyone who had been with Henry during the times that he had been writing the letters had called him crazy, especially after seeing Henry use the spell to change his normal writing into a load of bumps on the paper. Along with the weird letters and other things that Henry did, like sending a random stuff toy or present with the letters, everything seemed to click into this place.

This boy in front of them was Harry Potter, younger twin to Henry Potter, the Hidden Twin.

"But what about the summer holidays?" Molly Weasley asked with a frown, "I know that all boarding schools don't do year round so what happened to Harry then!"

Lily felt her motherly instances kick in as she glared at the Weasley Monarch, "We have an extremely close family friend whose practically a member of our family, our friend lives by himself during the summer holidays and gets lonely so we allow Harry to live with him meaning we can give both of the twins the attention they deserve and need."

Molly paled slightly as Lily's famous fiery temper gave a show.

"If I may ask," Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "Just who is this 'extremely close family friend'? With Henry being the defeater of Voldermort we can't be too careful."

Before a round of arguments could start, Severus Snape stood up for his place in the front row which caught everyone's attention. Severus calmly walked to the Potter's, his sights set on Harry.

The tension rose in the area until it reached its max when Severus stopped in front of Harry who seemed to take in Severus' smell and lean into the man.

"Missed you," Harry's bell like voice came again, "You don't mind my family doing this to you and me do you?"

Severus' only reply was a sound and passionate kiss to Harry's lips with a whisper of:

"My precious Hidden Twin, how I love you."

**The End.**

**Hope I that I've done the challenge justice when all I was given was: Hidden Twin, SS/HP. Hope it's alright!**


End file.
